


What should I do..?

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Skull is testing out desserts, Vampire!aloha, aloha has memory problems in his hunger state, hungry vampire, i am back with this au, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Skull had no idea what to do. What was suppose to be a normal visit to test out the desserts Aloha made, he had no clue why the other was mad. Not to mention he had the same feeling he got since that day.
Relationships: Aloha & Skull (Splatoon)
Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262237
Kudos: 7





	What should I do..?

“Skull. Aren’t you eating them a little  _ too _ fast?”

Skull stopped what he was doing, giving Aloha a rather confused look. “Hm? I don’t think that’s a problem?” Skull replied, causing Aloha to frown. “Are you serious right now, Skull?!” Aloha groaned, Skull giving him a rather confused look. He didn’t know what the problem was before Aloha angrily sighed, leaving Skull alone with what little dessert there was.

Aloha went to his room, shutting his door shut. Why did Skull even eat sweets fast? No one was going to take them away for him! “He didn’t even ask if I wanted to try one!” Aloha angrily groaned, landing on top of his bed. What was he supposed to do? He already knew Skull would want some more! Maybe he should go back?

That was his idea, until his throat started to hurt. No way. There was no way he was hungry, right? He couldn’t remember when he had his packet as things started to become hazy.

Skull silently waited for Aloha to return, his fingers tapping on the table. Was Aloha mad at him because of how fast he ate the sweets Aloha made? Maybe he wanted to have a taste too. He found it odd, however, that Aloha didn’t return. The house became too silent as Skull decided to get up and walk over to Aloha’s bedroom. He was about to knock on the closed door until he felt something was wrong. 

His body did not want to knock, before he put his arm to his side, calling out Aloha’s name.

“Aloha?” Skull said, but got no answer. Now he knew something was wrong. He knew about Aloha’s condition, but there was no way that was happening now, was there? He was sure no one knew what to do!

No.

Mask would probably know what to do, seeing he knew about Aloha’s condition first. He was the one who decided the idea on that night when Aloha’s vampiric urges took over him. He was the one who knew more.

Skull didn’t know what to do, seeing Mask was sick right now, Army out of town and Aloha is having one of his vampiric urges. But one thing he knew he needed to do something.

After all, he made a promise to himself to make sure none of his teammates got injured in any way. Nor suffer in pain, something he knew Aloha was feeling right now. With a small breath escaping him, he opened Aloha’s bedroom door.

There it was again, what he remembered what he saw when this first happened once Skull entered the room. Aloha let out a small growl, his eyes glowing a dark pink. What was he supposed to do again? Make sure Aloha snaps out of it right? Or was it making sure Aloha doesn’t forget he needs those packets? Deciding his decision, Skull called out Aloha’s name, only to quickly be forcibly pushed to the ground. He felt Aloha grip on his shoulders and leaning dangerously close to him before stopping.

Though it did hurt being pushed down onto the floor like that, why was Aloha hesitating? Did Aloha have a bit of control? Last time he remembered, Aloha didn’t waste any time when he was starving. Skull wasn’t too sure seeing the grip didn't loosen, rather it was getting a little tighter. Maybe he should try calling out his name again.

“Aloha” Skull said, hoping to get something from the vampire inkling on top of him. And he was glad he got one.

“....Sku..ll?” 

Aloha was huffing as if he had trouble breathing. Was Aloha in pain? Skull heard Aloha’s breath hitched, his face winced in pain. Aloha’s eyes were still a dark pink rather than the vibrant pink he knew, but he noticed the painful look Aloha had with his hand to his throat. That was the one thing he didn’t want to see.

Someone important to him in pain.

“Hah...wha..? Sk..ull..why?” 

Aloha couldn’t think straight, his stomach rumbled in hunger. **The inkling below him just smelled so good**. **It wouldn’t hurt to bite him right?** _No, because that’s Skull below._

Skull can see Aloha was fighting with himself, before taking the chance to sit up with Aloha. “Aloha” Skull softly said, catching the smaller pink inkling’s attention, “you're hungry, right?” Aloha shook his head quickly, only to feel pain shot through his throat. “Aloha, you need to have something. Here, I'll let you bite me” Skull decided, only for Aloha to shake his head. He didn't want to bite Skull. He didn't want to bite anyone at all before Skull asked him again.

With that, Aloha bit down on Skull’s neck, groaning when the sweet ink blood entered his mouth. Even though it was very sweet, it was helping so much once he gulped down.

It didn’t hurt, of course. That’s the one thing Skull found weird the first time Aloha bit him. He thought the bite would be painful, but it wasn’t. Though it was weird hearing Aloha drinking from him, as Skull kept his hold on Aloha.

Aloha on the other hand kept his hold on Skull as well. The taste was super sweet. Was it because of all the desserts Skull had eaten? Aloha wasn’t too sure, but man it’s helping taking the pain he was feeling away. He soon removed his mouth from Skull’s neck, the burning he felt in his throat vanished.

Skull felt a little dizzy, but all that mattered was Aloha feeling better. He waited until Aloha got his thoughts back, hearing his breathing back to normal. “Are you okay now, Aloha?” Skull asked as Aloha nodded,sighing as Skull brought him closer. “Were..you mad at me, Aloha..? Since you left to your room.”

“Yeah, I was” Aloha finally admitted, leaning against his bed, “I don’t really know if you actually enjoy the desserts I made or not.” That wasn’t the answer Skull was expecting, especially since Aloha didn’t really care what others thought.

“But” Skull heard Aloha speak again, looking over as he saw him trying to find the right words, “everything became a blur when I entered my room. My throat started to burn badly too and I didn’t realize I was so hungry. Though I don’t know how I end up pinning you on the ground after hearing you say my name. I don’t remember you coming to my room.”

Skull wanted to know that as well. Why did Aloha have trouble remembering anything in his hunger state? And why was it only during that time? He’s seen him with his packets all fine and the one time he bit Mask without any trouble. He was himself during those times. Though it seemed to happen if he was starving. Maybe he should give Mask a call about this.

Skull kept his arms around Aloha, feeling the coldness Aloha was emitting. Not that he minded. It was the soft breathing Skull heard, told him Aloha fell asleep, possibly from the warmth he was feeling. Softly petting the sleeping vampire’s tentacles, he laid him down onto his bed before covering him. Maybe he should get some rest too? Heading out of Aloha’s room, Skull went to the living room before he laid down on the couch, sleep soon taking over.


End file.
